


Thursdays may be the worst.

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Charlie and Sebastian plan a little party.





	Thursdays may be the worst.

After they left Kurt and I spread our books out across the coffee table and started working through the assignment.  
"So, your cousin?" I looked up from glaring at the paper.  
"Yes?" He squirmed and turned a bit pink before he continued.  
"Meat lovers, huh?" I laughed as hard as my back brace would let me.  
"Honestly, I couldn't help it. We tend to be somewhat awful to each other for fun. "  
"Oh, um ok." I smirked at his confused expression. Like I said its a family thing.  
"I swear I was busting his chops out of family love, not a prejudice. Although his last boyfriend was an asshole, so there wasn't any love lost between us. Bas was the cousin I talked about at school."   
"Well I wasn't sure."  
"`Kinda figured. Also, if I know him at all he is going to try to have a party Friday night. Think you could put up with the guys who were here again?"  
"Me, why?"  
"Last I checked I live here too so I get a say in a party guest list. I thought I would ask ahead of time if you would want to come hang out. If Bas suddenly decides to be a model teen, I'll be the one with friends over no biggie. Figure snack foods, movies, maybe music and dancing. I'm not exactly planning a kegger."  
"Ummm sure. I could come over after dinner." I grinned.  
"Sounds good, What about Mercedes and Rachel? Would they be okay to hang out?" It was his turn to grin.  
"My girls would love it."  
"Awesome, maybe plan for 8?"  
"its a plan, I will set it up with them tonight and text you if they can't come over. But I do have to head out." I walked him back to the front door.  
"Thanks Kurt, talk to you later."  
I was sitting in the dining room finishing up homework when Bas walked back in. He had stopped and picked up all the empty pizza boxes from the front room and carried them through the back door towards the recycling bin.  
"I put the last few slices in the fridge." He looked at me shaking his head.  
"And left me with cleanup, huh"  
"You bet. Get everyone home okay?" He snorted.  
"Yeah, the kinetic twins are no longer allowed to nap in the afternoon. I don't know if it was the nap or the caffeine but they were wound up on the way back."  
"Uh oh, were there fights over the radio channels?"  
"Nope, the Warblers are an accapelle group so they just riffed anything that went through their heads. Although we all shouted down Blaine’s Attempts at Katy Perry."  
"Oh no, You guys ganged up on the Freshman. Well that’s no way to make points with him. " Bas actually scrunched up his nose at that.  
"I brought him over because he is friends with Niff and the other Warblers seem to already worship him for his voice. I figured a group might be good to have. Of course if I knew he was the type to moon over big biceps I wouldn't have brought him over while Dave was working."  
"Can't stand the competition?"  
"Oh please Charlie, I don't have to compete with a muscle bound jock for attention I fill a different niche. But, probably the last thing Blaine needs is a crush on a straight jock with bullying tendencies."  
"Ouch, sorry."  
"Don't worry about it, inappropriate crushes are something everyone has to learn to deal with eventually."  
"Boy, is that the truth."  
"So, Mom and dad are going to Fort Wayne for a conference this weekend. We are getting an envelope for food and told to stay out of trouble."  
"So how big is this party you are planning?" He grinned at me.  
"Well since you are under doctors orders and punishment from school...I thought I would keep it easy to manage. Just a select few Warblers. They seem to be a very respectful group of young men." He just smirked widely at me. I was already rubbing my temples.  
"How many Bas?"  
"8 plus us makes 10. I figure no drinking since you are still on meds and I don't want any cups getting switched so I am keeping it to people who can be entertained and entertaining with food and song."  
"First off, I am getting this brace off Monday which means I am off the pain meds. Secondly you are going to cotton candy those boys up aren't you?"  
"If Mountain Dew came in a keg, I'd have two delivered. I know you are technically off of the pain meds, but I just want to be careful. Besides these guys seem like they will be wild enough with the caffeine and sugar buzz and the hangover the next day hurts less."  
"Okay, well I already invited Kurt since I figuered you would be planning something for Friday. He and a couple girls from McKinley should be here around 8"  
"Please tell me you've met them?"  
"Yes, they are in his glee club and I've talked to the two of them. Shouldn't be too shrill and can fill in vocals when your friends starting singing. I figure we get a bunch of junk food and pop, maybe order some pizzas. And get donuts and juice for anyone who stays over."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
*****  
Thursday morning was a lot like every other day I had been at Mckinley. Folks shoving in the halls and lots of raised voices. Thursdays always drag into Friday and then it just feels like time has frozen trying to get to the weekend.  
I met up with Kurt and his friends on the way to lunch. Mercedes and Rachel seemed excited by the prospect of going to a party. The other girl that sat with them was very quiet and kept her eyes down.   
"Tina right?" She looked up.  
"Ye-yes?"   
"You are friends with these guys right?" All three of them started nodding. “Well then you know you are invited right? I mean its going to be junk food and singing, nothing raging about it unless someone misuses a karaoke machine, but it could be fun. At least there should be enough straight guys there that we get to dance too." At this they all looked at me funny, and then Kurt started laughing.  
"I never thought of that. Oh my Gaga, for once my team might actually outnumber your guys."  
"I honestly don't know how the numbers break down, I guess we will see tomorrow night."  
"So tell me something else guys."  
"Yeah."  
"Is it an Ohio thing to make mashups of peoples names when they are dating?"  
They all laughed and then started discussing what songs to sing and who was bringing what music, this might just be a very long Friday night.


End file.
